Stop! In the name of love
by livelaughlauryn
Summary: Bella was doing fine with Edward and the Cullens, until a mysterious band of beautiful vampire grils, whith the power to make anyone fall in love with them, show up. Bella thinks nothing of it at first, until they come after the cullen boys!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning in a daze. My head hurt and I wanted to back to sleep. But reluctantly I pulled my feet to the floor

and made my way to the closet. I opened the door and grabbed a pair of jeans and a white top off a hanger. I quickly threw

them on and made my way to the bathroom. As I turned on the water to brush my teeth, I heard Charlie just outside the door.

" Well look who decided to wake up," he laughed as he turned to walk downstairs. I quickly followed. " Hey, I'm going to be

working late tonight. We got some new recruits on the squad and some of us have to show them the works. Can you do dinner on

you own?" " Dad, I've told you many times before. I'm okay. I'm used to it", I said as I followed him to the door. " Goodbye Bella,

have a good day at school." Why does my dad have to be so cheesy? No sooner had I shut the door, but just to open it to a familiar

silver Volvo parked outside. " Good morning, how are you Ms. Swan?" Edward asked. " Very fine thank you," I laughed as he closed

my door. " So are you glad you grounding is finally over?" he smirked. I had totally forgotten. Ever since the motorcycle incident,

Charlie had put me on a very strict grounding. "Thanks for reminding me. I forgot today was when my probation was over," I said

with a little too much sarcasm that I should have. Edward just laughed. The rest of the ride was filled with questions on my biology

project and any news about what college I had thought about going to. When we pulled into the school parking lot, we were surprised

by Alice . She was waiting for us as we got out of the car. " Edward," she shot as he climbed out of the car. She started talking in

vampire, much to my disadvantage, for I haven't quite figured out yet. But the look on her face was troubling. I had only seen that look

a few times. There was when she told me about Edward going to Italy. But that couldn't be the case here, forshe was talking to him.

Then, there was at my birthday party when I got knocked over the piano and almost bled to death. But that couldn't be the case

either. For I was right here, and I was pretty sure that I was perfectly fine. The only other time that I have that face is when James

came. We were playing baseball and right in the middle of the play, Alice gave her face of worry. But that was "others" were coming.

That couldn't be the case now.

Could it?

**I know it's cheesy cause it's so hard to the voices for these perfect characters. **

**So bear with me.**


	2. chpt 2 new students

" What is it?" I asked Edward as we walked through the cafeteria doors into the school. He stared at me with his deep eyes. He pulled

me over the a doorway of an English classroom. " Listen, Alice had a vision of a group vampires coming our way. There just outside of

Forks right now. They'll probably show up at school today. So don't freak out. I don't sense anything harmful about them, but we

were wrong last time, so we have to be careful." I swallowed hard in my throat remembering my nearly fatal incident with James. After

he had tried to kill me, the Cullen's were very protective when other vampires came around. I tried not to think about it was I gone

through my first 4 period classes. As I made my way to the cafeteria, Edward and Alice met me. Alice had that look on her face

, again. "Let me guess, there here now aren't they," I stated trying to hide my worried ness by trying to sound calm. " Nothings going

to happen to you Bella. I won't let them near you. I promise". We made it over to our table and sat down. I hadn't even bitten into my

sandwich yet, went I heard whispers over my shoulder. I saw Edward's face drop in amazement. I turned around to see, three tall

beautiful, and slender girls standing in the doorway. These were the vampires that Alice said were coming. I could tell by their pale

skin, unnatural beauty, and the way all the boys, including Edward, were staring at them. I felt a sudden anger and jealousy sweep over

me. I hadn't even met them, and I wanted them gone. " Look at him," a voice said that woke me from my daydream of me attacking

those girls. Which is pretty unlikely because they were vampires and I didn't stand a chance. But hey, a girl can dream." What?" I

asked back at Alice. " Edward. Look at him. Staring at them like every other boy. Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" Alice snapped, and

Edward suddenly regain conciseness into the real world. " What?" He questioned as if nothing happened. " You were staring." I shot

coldly trying hard not to go off on him. " No I wasn't. Was I?" " Yes," Alice said, " You didn't even blink. Which is okay for you, but

none of the other boys blinked either. Kind of like they were all in a trance. There's something different about those girls." " Well

here's your chance to ask them what," I replied, " Cause they're heading our way."


	3. chpt 3 Lust, Love, and Lure

Alice and I stared as the girls walked over to our table and stopped. They all stared at

Edward with seductive eyes and smiled. Edward went into his trance like state again and

Alice kicked him hard under the table. The girls just stood there looking at us. I felt their

dark eyes sweeping across to me. Their smiles looked more like evil stared now. " May

we?" one of them asked and Alice nodded yes. The girls quickly sat down. " This is so

exciting! Isn't it sisters," the first one chattered. " Indeed," they answered. " We haven't

seen much of our kind in a while. We've been kind of busy lately and we haven't had

much time to mingle." Their voices were high, sweet, and seductive. " Well you must

stop by and see the rest of our family," Alice insisted. I shot her a look of anger and she

softly glared back. " Your serious," they said together. " Of Course!" Alice cheered.

"You know, I don't think I've caught your names", she stated. " Well I'm Natasha. My

friends call my _Lust_," she spoke as she shot a glance at Edward. He just looked at me and

then looked down. "That's right boy," I thought, " You do have a girlfriend and she's

right here". Natasha was 5'10, with long wavy hair. Her deep brown eyes looked almost

exotic against her pale skin. She did indeed have the "lust" factor. " I'm Ellen," the

second one spoke. She was the shortest. Tall as 5'7" maybe 5'8", possibly shorter. Her

long brown hair was layered and ran down her back. Her eyes were dark, but soft. She

reminded me a lot of Alice. " My friends call me _Love_," she continued. " And, I'm

Cassia," the last one said. Cassia? That was Roman for spice tree, which orignally came

from Cassius, which is Latin for vain. I'm sure Rosalie and her would make great friends.

She was a few inches shorter than Edward. She had deep, mysterious eyes that looked as

if she could see into your soul. Her hair was all put up on top of her head. She looked like

an Italian supermodel. They all looked beautiful. No wonder all the guys were staring.

"Don't you have a nickname," I asked She stared at me with her cold eyes and said _Lure._

" I was wondering if you guys had any abilities. I can see into the future, and Edward

here can read minds." " Really?" Natasha said with a grin on her face. Edward eyes

widened and he hid his head. " What a tramp!" I thought. I didn't have to know how to

read minds to know what she was thinking. " As a matter of fact we do," Cassia stated.

" We have the power, how do you day it, to make any one fall in love with us," Ellen

added. So that's why Edward had been staring. He couldn't help it. " That's pretty

interesting," I said trying to sound as cheery as possible. I didn't know how Alice did it.

" You haven't told us _your_ name," Natasha snapped. " I'm Bella," I said quickly. " Well

Bella, Alice, _Edward,_ I t was nice meeting you. But unfortunately, we have to go now.

We'll be late to class," I looked around. I hadn't noticed that the cafeteria was almost

empty. " By seeing you," Ellen said as she walked away. " I have a bad feeling about

those girls," Edward finally spoke up. " I agree with him," I told Alice, " so why did you

invite them over?" I asked. " Like you said. I don't trust them either. This way we can

keep a close eye on them. Now, I think we should follow their advise and get to class,"

Alice said was we all left the cafeteria.


	4. Chpt 4 meet the Cullens

As the final bell rang, Edward and I rushed out of the classroom. " Slow down, human here. I don't think I can catch up," I laughed as I ran to catch up with him. " Sorry. I'm just trying to get the car fast, so I can get out of her without running into them again," he said as we pushed our way through the doors and out to the parking lot. He was in his car, with the engine running before I could even open the door. " Could you just chill," I asked surprised at his odd behavior. He just glared at me. Obiously today's encounter with our new " friends" had taken a major toll on him and he clearly didn't want to be around them. When we arrived at the Cullen's house, Edward cut the engine and jetted through the door. By the time I was in, he was already upstairs. " What's his problem," Emmett asked from his spot in the living room. " Well, we meet some new people today," I said anxiously, " Edward doesn't care for them much." " I seems you don't feel so happy about them either", Jasper retorted. I hated the fact he could tell what I was feeling.

**Sorry guys. Hold on for more. I'm not finished. Just really busy. But I'll finish it before the week is over**


End file.
